Golden Sun: Elemental Arts
by Takio Shinoshi
Summary: Adepts have been mysteriously vanishing while theifs cause widespread havoc throughout the world. Set two years after the original story Isaac continues to train daily still without a clue of the power that is locked away within him.
1. Prolouge

*All original Golden Sun characters, towns, world ect.. belong to their respected owners. All made up characters and add ons not from the original story belong to me*  
  
Authors note: If your reading this I want to first thank you for taking your time to do so and even more thanks for those who review this. This Golden Sun fan-fic I am writing is something that just came from the top of my head and I have been writing as I go.  
  
I hope this will catch the intrest of some people which would be very nice. I doubt this will have any love triangles or anything of the sort going on so sorry about that but their might be a scene or two. Also note that I have yet to find anything to proofread nor do I have anything to do that and I am using normal Wordpad to write this on and hoping it will turn up how I have orginally wrote it.  
  
Enouf on that and thanks again if you are reading this because I am sure some of you may have things to do while others may just be bored of out their minds and looking for something to read. Also feel free to contact me and thanks for your time.  
  
(Also note that I am using "-" to symbolize thoughts since I cannot upload this with any specail things such as Ittalics or Bold. I have tried several times and it just continues to do the same thing over and over again. Sorry.)  
  
Golden Sun: Elemental Arts Takio Shinoshi takio_shinoshi@yahoo.com  
  
Golden Sun:  
  
Elemental Arts  
  
Prolouge  
  
Rain shatterd on the deck of the fairly sized wooden boat in the chilling night located only a couple miles of the shores that led close to Kolima which was a very small village located near a large forest.  
  
"Sir.. were only a couple miles off shore. Hopefully we can deal with this matter then."  
  
A middle age man with dark black hair that remaind well hidden in the darkness of the night turned to face a man dressed in a blue uniform that was seemingly younger than him by a good number of years.  
  
"Captian.. I wouldn't worry about that right now. Mercury will handle things if they get out of control. I am sure none of the Seer's on this ship can do a thing. My men are highly trained and could hold of a revolt long enouf for Mercury to deal with things." the man shook his head. "Don't let such matters worry you and get back to work."  
  
The younger man saluted him. "Yes sir!"  
  
The older man watched as the other guy left and staird back out the window seeing nothing but a few lights from the ship. The rest was all darkness and rain. Wave's rocked the boat back and fourth as the wind played a role in it however, it was nothing to be worried about at the time.  
  
"You have such confident in me commander...."  
  
A deep voice came from a darkned corner inside the cabin. The older man glanced over in the direction making out a figure of a tall man and then glanced back out the window. "I only say that because what I have seen you do in the past Mercury. I have seen a lot of great warriors in the past but, you have risen above them."  
  
A small laughter came from the corner but quickly faded out. "I am glad your smart commander. Normally when I make ally's I just make them for their uses. Your no differnt but I can insure you that I made this alliance from my honor." the man continued to remain hidden within the darkness. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
The commander glanced back toward the corner with a small sigh. "I would hope so. I figure you need our help just as much as we need yours."  
  
"Indeed Commander...I hope you keep your end of the deal for your sake and I will do the same. Our goal is to take the Elemental Stars that will give us power far greater then before. Even your basic skills can become quite advanced with these. I will need the use of your armys to surround and safe guard the Lighthouses from any who may think their strong enouf to fight back."  
  
"With the various Seer types we have captured right now they should come in quite useful for certian things. Even I myself did no like the method we went about taking them and making them help us.. however, somethings must turn out one way or another."  
  
Mercury's dark red eyes flashed in the darkness. "hahah..Commander I can understand your upcoming but unlike you I really don't harvest them feelings. I will reason with that because I know I am unlike you and others but one day you will have to learn to put that aside because it is the single reason why men like you fail."  
  
"Mercury I thi-.."  
  
The door suddently bust open as a soldier ran inside taking a short breath. "Commander some of the Seer's are trying to break free and contact someone for help."  
  
The older man's eyes darkned glancing in Mercury's direction. "Hold back the revolt and order the soldiers to keep from any casualities the best as possible."  
  
"Your to kind Commander..." Mercury laughed silently still not moving from the corner. "I will go and take care of this problem.. and make sure their not killed."  
  
-this should be easy enouf- Mercury thought to himself and vanished from the deck to below where the Seer's were held. Several of them stood lined up broken off from their cell's while soldiers surrounded them. Mercury read back thoughts to himself noticing three of them were Fire Seer's while the other five were all Wind Seer's.  
  
"I will deal with this.." he said with a short smile walking forward as the soldiers moved out of his way letting him through as he staird down at the male and female Seer's that stood in front of him.  
  
"You!." a young male shouted pointing directly toward him. "You will pay for all of this. Not even you are strong enouf to defeat all of use togeather!" The anger in the man's tone and face was easy to see.  
  
Mercury stepped forward slowly stairing down on the younger man with a small grin on his face and held out his hand. "Show me what you got."  
  
"You asked for it!" the young man shouted again with even more anger and pointed his hand out directly toward him as a flame surrounded it and shot out as the flame crashed into Mercury's hand turning to nothing. "What..?" the young Seer seemed surprised. "Surely that would of-.."  
  
"Would of hurt me?..Yes maybe for someone weak like yourself. However, even with your combined powers it's useless to fight against me. This battle was over long before it started and you nor anyone on this boat is even close to matching me."  
  
The young Fire Seer went to shoot another ball of flame at Mercury but it soon became nothing as Mercury's hand glowed in a light blue color. "What is this..I can't use Psynergy.."  
  
Mercury's eyes darkned as he staird out among the Seer's all coverd with surprise and anger on their faces. "Their is not a single thing one of you can do. I can easily block off your Psynergy and kill you all with a single attack however, I don't plan on doing that because your still useful. Your life's mean nothing to me but they may to yourself's or someoneelse. Do what your told and you may be able to return home sometime."  
  
Mercury turned away and staird out into the open darkness seeing the Continent of Angara close ahead as the soldiers rounded up the Seer's and began placing them back in their cell's.  
  
-This will be to easy.. Ounce I get what I want I will have all the power I need to do as I wish with this world and more- The thoughts ran through his head of his entire plan as an evil look came upon his face as his red eyes flashed just as lighting struck hard through the sky. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Sunny Day

Golden Sun:  
Elemental Arts  
Chapter 1: A Sunny Day  
  
A cool breeze swept gently over the wooded village of Vale which was quite small and only a short distance off from any other villages. Vale was a village of people and Adepts who guarded Sol Sanctum which was located on a large volcano overlooking the village.  
  
Sol Sanctum was said to have stored away a hidden power that was strong enouf to destroy the world. These powers were locked away in Elemental Stars which held the four elements. Venus(Earth), Jupiter(Wind), Mercury(Water), and Mars(Fire).  
  
Among the world their was four lighthouses and when all four were lit the who controlled the Stars could control the ultimaite power and could obtain anything he or she wanted and if it fell into the wrong hands it could very easily mean the destruction of the world or worse so the people of Vale did everything in their power to keep this from happening.  
  
Isaac jumped down from the only tree located in the center of the open field that was just large enouf for a good deal of training to take place including sparring. Since his last affairs he had been through a lot to help keep the world safe and it seemed to have payed off for that matter but he wasn't quite ready to take it easy just yet because deep in his mind he knew their was still a chance of something similar happening again.  
  
"Isaac!"  
  
The young blonde haird man quickly turned around to see his long time friend that had went along with him on the biggest adventure he had ever been on in his life a while back stood stairing him down. He had light brown hair combed back into spikey tips dressed in a brown top with blue pants.  
  
"Garet.. lets see how much you have improved!" Isaac said loudly and extended both of his arms out with his palms up and the ground began to shake all around them. "Ahhhh!"  
  
Garet bearly had time to react as the entire ground shook below him then began to break up a bit and he knew exactly what was coming. Garet quickly jumped backwards landed on a stump of a tree that had ounce stood there and then leaped as high into the air as he possible could as sparks of energy began to strike the areah.  
  
He's gotten much better.. but, I can still handle this. Garet told himself and extended his arm downwards as parts of the earth shot began to rise up into the sky. His hand began to glow red as a red flame began to circle it and continued to grow.  
  
Isaac watched with a small grin as he continued to put more energy into his attack. "Try to stop this!" he shouted as he held his hands further up and a large rock shot up from under the ground directly toward the other guy.  
  
Garet's face deepend as he came closer to the ground and the large rock he pushed forward the fire from his hand as a large beam of fire shot down directly toward the rock hitting it dead on causing it to shatter into small peices.  
  
"Intresting..." Isaac smirked.  
  
"Well.." Garet began. "I've been training just as much to make my Psynergy a lot stronger and I think I may have just proved that to you. Not just anyone can destroy something like that with their Psynergy."  
  
Isaac looked up at the sky for a short moment and nodded. "Thats true but you have to keep in mind their are still those out there that are much more stronger than me and you combined. I just hope their not after anything that involves a lot of trouble."  
  
"I wouldn't think so.. although it's quite possible. I am quite sure there are others like Saturos and Menardi after the same exact thing." Garet said dryly sitting down on the branch. "Surely if we keep up this training we can only get stronger."  
  
Isaac nodded. "Yes thats true..however, they can easily have been doing the same longer than we have. Power like the Elemental Stars should be kept away from anyone; even if it is being use for good it can still fall right back into someone's hands that will use it for evil purposes."  
  
Garet smiled. "You don't over think things do you?."  
  
"No. I guess not." Isaac shrugged  
  
Garet stood up shaking his head. "Lets head back to the village."  
  
The brightness of the day had everything well alive in the small village. People were doing their daily shopping and heading back and fourth from place to place. The village had grown quite a bit from what it had been and, even added a small millitary guard unit that kept trouble from happening. While most people liked the ideals other opposed it and said the village was just fine without having a lot of outside connections and could get by on it's own.  
  
"Isaac! Garet!"  
  
Both turned to see a girl around their age with brown hair and a skirt as they enterd the largest part of the village. She seemed to have a big smile on her face which ussualy meant a good thing which for the two could only brighten their day.  
  
Isaac waved at her. "What is it?"  
  
The smile on her face seemd to grow. "Well you know how much we wanted to go visit Ivan right." both of them nodded. "well we can!. I just got a letter today saying things had cleared down up there and we would be welcome to come and stay for a while."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
Garet seemed quite happy about the news as a big smile came to his face looking almost as if he had just became the strongest warrior in the entire world. "We can leave first thing today. A carriage is waiting for us." she gleamed happily.  
  
I haven't seen Ivan in quite a while now.. I wonder how he has been doing. Of course will all the theifs in that town and more roberys than before things would not of been good. Isaac thought to himself stairing at the ground.  
  
"Isaac..is something wrong?" the young girl said with a worried look on her face.  
  
Isaac shook his hand and glanced up at her. "I'm fine Jenna.. it's just Ivan. I was wondering how he was doing with all the theifs and robbery thats been going on it could of became a problem to him."  
  
Jenna nodded "Yes..I was worried about th-.."  
  
"Stop worrying!. Ivan's pretty strong and if their's trouble he will know how to deal with it besides things must of cleared up if he is inviting us there now."  
  
Jenna gave Garet a hard look wondering if what he had just said should of angerd her a little or told her things would be alright. Either way she figured it didn't matter. We're not going there to worry but, to have a good time. No need to get angry or afraid of something. She quickly pushed aside the thought and smiled sweetly. "Everything will be just fine! Now were waisting time let's go!"  
  
The two watched her head back off toward a local store and glanced at each other for a short period of time. "You think she's upset?" Garet said in a wondering tone.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Ivan can tell us when we go and visit him."  
  
Garet laughed shortly. "The Jupiter adepts seem to have all the good abilitys." He rubbed his eyes and glanced ahead. "Lets go grab some items before we head out just to be sure."  
  
Garet led the way further into the village as people nodded or said kindly words to them as they passed. They had been hero's of the village yet neither of them considerd theirself's hero's of anything. They had just simply done what they had thought was right.  
  
The inner part of the village held several buildings located near each other with cliffs on the outside. All were wooden structures with signs. On the left of the town had been the armor and weapons shops while the center held a newly built inn and shopping areahs while the other side carried potion stores and other goods. These stores had brought in quite a bit of money into the village as well as tourist who wish to check out the sceneary and the Volcano now that a group of villangers gave tours of the village and surrounding areahs.  
  
Isaac was kinda undecided on how things were going. He liked the ounce peaceful village where he could live alone with his mother and the people he had grown up with and, even though his house was still located a little ways off on it's own; people still managed to come by it everyday. On the postive side the village was more livelier now with more things and more people. Even though it was hard to fine peaceful areahs it was still good to meet new people.  
  
"I hear the theifs have been moving closer in this direction. Several people have sited them in close areahs to here but were unsure in what direction they were heading." Isaac overheard a guard talking and listned in.  
  
"Well several transports and travlers have been attacked by these theifs in this near areah from reports I have gotten. They haven't been released public due to the face that it would cause a lot of commotion and possibly a panic here." the taller of the two guards spoke quietly.  
  
Isaac continued to pay close attetion as he leaned against the entrance of a building in the shade knowing what he was hearing was not good news as they continued to speak. "They were thinking of increasing the millitary here but, if they do that then people will know something is going on and try to find answers."  
  
"So either way.. we have to just hope they don't try to raid this village." the man said hinting a bit of fear to his tone.  
  
"More than likely..and this would seem like a good spot for them to do it. There's a lot of things going on in this village now and here before long it may become a large city but, thats the least of the worrys. The Sol Sanctum is here and if any of them theifs are powerful they could get through and get ahold of the Stars."  
  
Isaac's eyes widened a bit as he tried to listen more directly. I can't imagine what would happen this time if someone was able to get ahold of them. Last time we got lucky because we were able to obtain one for ourselfs but, this time it might not turn out the same way..He ponderd the thought until he felt a light tap on his shoulder that almost made him jump.  
  
"Whoa!." Garet backed off. "Calm down a bit it's just me."  
  
"Sorry." Isaac sighed.  
  
Garet gave him an odd look. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Isaac shook his head and looked back over at the two guards who were still talking. If we leave now then this village will be unprotected but, if I don't go then Ivan may get the wrong ideal and it would look bad on me. He knew he couldn't just simply back out of going to stay behind What if it's a waist and nothing happens.. then I waist my chance to get away for a while.. ahh what the heck nothings going to happen.  
  
"We should get what we need and meet up with Jenna and leave quickly so we can arrive sooner." Issac said looking at him then walked off as Garet staird with a short laugh and followed him.  
  
They spent a good amount of time in the weapon shops and item shops gathering things they may need if they come across any kind of trouble as well as taking along a good amount of food and water just incase. Isaac had consisted that they bring along more than planned. The local buisness had also gave them fairly deceant discounts and even some free items and things making it look like they were going off on another journey only this time more prepared.  
  
It took a little bit over and hour to gather everything they needed and say what they needed to people before they left. The three had went to there homes and spent a little bit of time with there family before they met up at the carriage and headed out being seen off by a good number of people just like before only this time they were not on a journey but a friendly visit that they hoped would not turn out into another world threatning journey as Isaac set stairing out of the carriage knowing that trouble could easily lay ahead of them if what the guards said were true. 


	3. Chapter 2: Distant Battles

Golden Sun: Elemental Arts Takio Shinoshi takio_shinoshi@yahoo.com  
  
Golden Sun:  
Elemental Arts  
Chapter 2: Distant Battles  
  
Felix watched as people continued past him into the large town of Kalay that also like Vale had grown large enouf to make Vale still look small. The sun's heat was quite warm as sweat dripped down his face and he brushed his brown hair aside and tugged on his green cape and walked forward with Sheba a young blonde haird girl with purple eyes who had been with him for quite a while now. She was formally a slave of Tolbi and then was captured by Saturos and Menardi and then saved by Felix when she fell from the Venus Lighthouse and followed him ever since.  
  
It didn't bother him that much at all and she kept him good company for the time. He had also been in a similar situation a few years back in Vale before the entire thing began he had also drowned and was rescued by Saturos and Menardi who kept him along for their purposes however, that was all over and done with now and he was glad it was.  
  
"Felix." Sheba tugged on his arm stairing up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
She pointed ahead over toward an inn. "Don't you think we should hurry up and get a room before their aren't any left?" she said with a small look of worry in her face.  
  
Felix nodded. "Sure..Why don't you go get a room. I want to take a look around and see what all has changed around this place since the last time I had been here."  
  
Sheba nodded. "I will come find you soon as I am finished."  
  
Felix nodded and watched her walk off toward the Inn as people began to block his view of her as she made her way inside. He turned and staird further down into the town seeing how things had changed since he'd been there. It had been a short time back but, his memory served him well. People seemed to be on their normal day routines as usual but their was also alot more to it than before.  
  
A arena had been set up only a short distance out from the town. It was made so that warriors from the Collosso that had succeeded in the finals would travel here for the final challenges and matches and those who had succeeded could challenge a guardian which were some of the strongest warriors in the world for their spot to fight the warriors that made it as far as they did.  
  
Felix had left Vale to come to Kalay to check things out and learn a little more before he took off to Tolbi to the Collosso to enter it and test out his abilitys and see how much he had improved over the years. He figured Sheba could stand a possible chance a little ways through the trials and matches but she just wasn't strong enouf to do that even as a Jupiter Adept however, she had insisted on going with him so he wouldn't be alone and so she could help him if something bad happend.  
  
The day's heat remaind warm as he continued on through the town passing several small item and weapons stores as he came across food stores but none of them he cared to check out at the time. He had wanted to visit a large hall they had built that was for the famed Collosso champions and warriors that had gone through and broken records or accomplished other goals. He was also curious to check out the section they had on the Guardians that would be the final match if he made it all the way through.  
  
The building was quite tall from the others and had been made as one large building with an upper areah that held rooms that containd information on the past present and future of the Collosso and the tournaments which would also be rather intresting to check out. He pushed through the double doors into the large building that exteneded out into a large hall with various shelfs and statues covering the floors with staircases on both sides that led up to the upper walkways that led to various doors.  
  
"Ahh.. you must be another warrior wanting to enter the Collosso correct?" and older man said walking over to him.  
  
Felix nodded. "Who would you be?"  
  
The older man laughed and shook his head. "My name doesn't matter now does it?. I have seen many warriors wonder into this town lately to check out this building. Some come to learn while others just to spend their time. However, their are those that come to find out more and many have studied the Guardians on the arena in hopes that if they make it that far they can defeat one of them."  
  
Felix rubbed his eye. "I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two. It's always wise to study your opponents before getting into a battle."  
  
The older man nodded with a short grin that seemed to show that he knew Felix was a good fighter. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to give you a tour of this place and then I would like to test your abilitys out in a course a little ways out of town that most train at. If you can be one of the two last fighters left in this small tournament I am holding then I will sponser and pay for your trip to Tolbi and back if you proceed there."  
  
This could save a lot of money... and, If I can get a small warmup before it begins.. that could be a lot of help for me. Felix thought for a short moment then nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
The old man nodded again. "Glad to hear that. Please feel free to stay over at the largest house on the left side of town. You won't be able to get an Inn here because it will be booked up for some time. The Collosso is only a week away so it would be good to be at your best. Please stay there for now and tommrow we will begin."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh." the man began. "May I ask your name?"  
  
Felix nodded. "It's Felix."  
  
"Well if you will follow me then we ca-.."  
  
A sudden scream came from outside followed by several as people begin to start shouting things that seemed to be turning to an uproar. Both men along with others fled through the doors into the outside. People were running and more screams came. Felix quickly cought on to where the people were running to. The Inn.. thats where Sheba was!.  
  
Felix quickly took off pushing through people as the old man followed him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword knowing something bad was going on up ahead. Felix watched in shock as he rounded the corner where several outsiders stood all holding swords with several people tied down behind them as hostages and the first one he noticed was Sheba however, she wasn't tied down like the rest she was being held hostage by one of them men.  
  
Without a second thought Felix rushed out in front of the people drawing his sword and stood stairing directly at the men. "Sheba are you alright!." he said loudly hinting a bit of anger in his tone.  
  
The young girl nodded as the man tightned his grip on her. "And who are you?." the man said with a small grin on his face. "Are you going to try to save her?.. I wouldn't try that if I was you their's no possible way for you to defeat us all. I suggest you back off and hear use out before you do anything rash."  
  
Felix let a small grin slip up across his face as he made no motions to back down at all. "I wouldn't think so highly of yourself's. I suggest you let these people go and walk alway."  
  
"hahaha...your something else." the man laughed and pushed Sheba to the ground and slowly walked forward. "Lets see what you can do." he motioned toward the other men standing around as they all began to slowly walk toward him with big grins on their face.  
  
Felix hardned the grip on his sword stairing them down as they approaced keeping his ground and not even begining to back off. "Come." he said quietly but loud enouf for them to hear.  
  
"Hold on!." a voice came from the crowd as man with dark black hair stepped up dressed in a blue uniform. "This may be your fight but, I have something against young girls being held hostage like that and besides this is not the first time these guys have tried anyhting like this before."  
  
"Satono...what are you doing here.?" the man that was holding Sheba hostage said in a sort of amazed voice. "Why are you fighting on his side.. I thought you were with us.?"  
  
Satono nodded but kept a straight face. "My dad was the leader of the Okotone for sometime that part is true. However, when he was the leader nothing like this ever took place and he worked in a form of justice not petty crime."  
  
The man's face angerd. "I thought you were dead.. you fell from that cliff and were never seen again. I thought we had done you in as well.?"  
  
Satono's face darkned as he held out both his fist and two sharp blades came out from his gloves of fair length as Felix watched in amazement. He had heard of weapons like that before but had never seen anyone actually use them before.  
  
Satono continued stairing at the man. "You were successful in taking over that day and you did manage to kill my father and another great amount of people. However, you should make sure when you think you kill someone and never see their body to make sure they are dead." his face darkned ever more. "I will now make sure you pay for this and I will find your new leader and take care of him as well and end this bad name to the Okotone."  
  
"So the Okotone is who these guys are..." Felix said dryly. "That was my guess at who they are. I don't care about that though it is not my problem but, what their doing now is."  
  
Satono nodded lightly. "That's reason enouf. Ivo you will now pay for this!" Satono said pointing at the man that was holding Sheba.  
  
Ivo's face angerd even more. "Thats enouf out of you! I will send you to meet your father where you should of gone along time ago! Get them! kill them now!" he shouted directing his men to attack them.  
  
Felix held his sword waiting to fight but noticed that Satono had took right off at two oncoming men and leaped into the air coming down with both of his fist extended outward as they met the blades of the man's swords and he pushed himself off in a back flip to the ground and pointed both of his fist forward as a large circle of fire shot out hitting both of them sending them hard into the ground.  
  
He's an Adept! Felix thought to himself amazed. Normally I could pick up people who were Adepts but, I had no clue about him.. this should be rather intresting.. Felix stabbed his sword into the ground and held both his hands up as the ground began to shake and then brought them up above his head as a large portion of the ground shot up around three man running his way sendind them up into the sky scattering them out as they came back to the ground.  
  
Satono grinned. "I figured you were an Adept as well. I could sence it even a strong warrior like yourself would not of ran into a battle like this so foolishly thinking to get a good outcome without Psynergy."  
  
"What the hell are these guys using..?" Ivo said amzazed as he began to stagger back then quickly reach down and picked up Sheba and held his sword near her neck. "Stay back or I will kill her! I don't care what kind of powers you have their is nothing you can do now."  
  
Felix tightned his fist watching on knowing their was nothing he could do at the time and from the looks of things neither could Satono. Darn it! This guy is either going to kill her or take off with her and their is not a single thing I can do!. "Release her! this has nothing to do with her!."  
  
Ivo smirked. "Whats wrong boy.. nothing you can do. Well even with that powers you have your limits and you know it. Now if you don't mind I will make my way out of here with this little girl." his smile grew as he began to back away.  
  
His face suddently changed into a down expression as his grip let off the girl and he suddently was pushed forward into the ground rolling to a stop right near Satono's feet as a small grin came up on his face. "Took you long enouf Cabe." he smirked as the grin grew bigger but quicky left as he looked down at the man.  
  
Felix along with the crowd around them stood in amazement but, Felix quickly found out who Cabe was. The old man he had met earlier stood right where Ivo was standing stairing directly toward him. "Sorry.. I was just wanting to see if either of you would of tried anything. That guy really should have educated himself a little better than this it was to simple."  
  
For the remainder of the day the crowds people seemed on the edge of another attack like before and the men had been placed in prison. It came as a surprise that Satono had not killed Ivo but instead wanting to see him pay for his crimes behind bars for a very long time. Cabe had led Felix, Sheba, and Satono back to his house where several other warriors were all staying and invited them all to a large dinner later that day to discuss more about who they were and why they were there.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for decided to take place in this little tournament of mine. It will give you some insight on your skills before the Collosso takes place in only a short week. For those who do not make it to the top two I would still like to see you at the Collosso's because this doesn't mean you don't have a chance of winning." Cabe said and sit down. "Please help yourself's to all you can eat and I would like to start off and have everyone introduce themselfs."  
  
Cabe passed down a small marker and when it came into that person's possesion they would introduce themselfs. The first line of people were all memebers from a small team that had came along to test themselfs in the Collosso for a higher rank among their group and from what Felix could tell they sounded like pretty strong fighters but he did notice that none of them were Adepts. The marker got passed down through several a few more warriors two were from the same group but their was one loner among them who seemed to be the strongest so far from what Felix could make out and he was also a Adept well skilled in the art of water and ice.  
  
The marker finnaly made it's way down to Satono who had just finished eating a peice of meat and taking a drink of his water. "You all know my name which is Satono. My reason of being here was Ivo more or less. I had been tracking them down for quite some time now and I would of fought them earlier but just a few days ago before they arrived in town they had came across a man and tried to attack him."  
  
"Probaly just some poor old man trying to make his way into town." Sheba suggested but Felix doubted that. If it was something like that..he would not be saying anything of this because thats a common thing and no reason to be motivaited to really do anything at all.  
  
"However." Satono continued. "This guy was drifter but when they attacked him I was even a bit scared at what happend next. Felix's eyes narrowed. "He easily took out around ten of them in a single attack in which I have never seen before. Ivo went to attack him but the main only waved him off and said he would be in the Collosso tournament."  
  
"Hmmm..If a guy can cause someone like you to be afraid from a single attack then he must really be something." Felix said lightly. "I am guessing thats the reason you are here."  
  
Satono nodded. "Your correct. This guy had a bad feeling to him and he seemed more then an average Adept. Normally I can figure out what type of an Adept someone is but this guy seemed to be multiples."  
  
"Multiples!?" Cabe broke in from down the table a little ways. "I have only heard of that a couple of times but these were all warriors in the past never present day." Satono nodded  
  
"Do you know what this guy looks like?" Sheba asked commnly fixing her eyes on Satono who shook his head.  
  
"No he was dressed in all black from what I can guess. I have no ideal what he looks like but I could make him out." Satono scratched his chin. "I think we should all get as much of practice as possible before the Collosso."  
  
Felix was shocked at someone with that kind of power but he had seen some pretty strong people before but none like that. For the remainder of the afternoon they ate and shard storys and discussed the Collosso and their own small tournament coming up. Felix just hoped he could become better in that short amount of time and hoped that guy Satono talked about was not seeking the Elemental Stars. 


	4. Chapter 3: Awaiting Danger

Golden Sun: Elemental Arts Takio Shinoshi takio_shinoshi@yahoo.com  
  
Golden Sun:  
Elemental Arts  
Chapter 3: Awaiting Danger  
  
"Isaac..wake up."  
  
Jenna continued to nudge on Isaac's shoulder trying to wake him up as the sun brightned the early morning sky which was nearly cloudless and ocean blue as the wonders of nature surrounded them through coverd flower coverd plains touching the edges of deep forest full of green with small lakes that sparkled among the day.  
  
"Isaac! You dumb idiot! Get up already before I force you up! It's already daylight outside and you can' sleep this entire trip!"  
  
Jenna's common methods of wakeking him up turned into more violent methods as Garet only watched on afraid to do anything because of the likely fact of her turning on him which was something he didn't want. Commonly Jenna was easy going but she had her moments and he had learned the hard way several times to just sit back and watch things happen  
  
Garet tried to hide a small laugh as a smile crept up on his face and he quickly dismissed it in fear of her seeing. Isaac should just wake up.. I can't help him out of this one..poor guy...  
  
Isaac halfway opponed his eyes. "Whats wrong..." he said tiredly and almost crept back off to sleep but not before Jenna had something to say.  
  
"Isaac your to lazy for your own good! All you do is sleep around as long as you can and then you have to be litteraly forced to wake up at times. Here we are going to visit Ivan and I don't think it would be to nice of you to arrive there asleep!." Anger filled her voice and was easily seen on her face as well. "Now get up!"  
  
"Alright..alright." Isaac moaned and raised up taking a deep yawn and looked out the window. "So how much longer?" Jenna's face suddently seemed to fill with more anger causing not only Isaac to back off but Garet as well. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You idiot! You sleep around then when you get up all you ask is how much longer it is. You could take a look around and enjoy these locations were coming across and act like your happy."  
  
She doesn't hold back..Isaac shrugged. "I've been through here before and for your information I am quite happy to leave the town. I just don't go off showing it like you do."  
  
Jenna's eyes blazed with anger looking ready to kill. "What is that suppose to mean!?" she could bearly control herself. "You just don't understand anything about some people don't you!" anger still continued to fill her voice and Isaac began to become a bit worried about her.  
  
The carriage continued to travel uphill through the beautys of the nature they were going through as chirping birds filled the skys and other noises took up the following silence. They had traveled quite a ways since they had left and only stopped ounce for a short rest and to eat and then continued on after that. The night had been a bit chilly and they had brought in some blankets to keep warm but the with the coming dawn it had soon faded out and turned to heat and they had kept plenty of places left open for cool air.  
  
They were only a short distance off from the cross bridge that went across a small river and from there it would only take them around an hour or so to reach their destination and so far they had no trouble at all besides Jenna's temeper which seemed rather easy to set off during hot weather so they had to watch themselfs and wonderd if the driver of the carriage had wonderd what was going on.  
  
Isaac stood gazing at the sky leaning up against the carriage hoping nothing bad had happend in Vale and glade they had not came across any sighns of danger nor seen any sighns and he hoped they wouldn't. If something happens in Vale then I will only blame myself because I had a warning of what could happen and didn't do a thing about it.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
Garet came up the small hill holding a bucket full of freshwater which they had stopped along the way to go and get and then they would head back out to the short distance of the cross bridge that lied ahead of them.  
  
"Where's Jenna?"  
  
"She wanted to look around a little more. You know how girls are when it comes to things." Garet said with a small laugh as Isaac returned one and a nod  
  
"Keep your eyes open for any signs of trouble anywhere." Garet looked puzzled and stuidied him for a bit.  
  
"Isaac.. I don't think their are any of them theifs located around this areah if thats what your talking about."  
  
Isaac shook his head and glanced over at him. "Before we left I overheard two guards talking about them. Their have been many reports of them in this areah but they were keeping people from knowing it so it would not lead to any types of panics or causing everyone to worry about them."  
  
"I see." Garet began. "So you expected use to come across some of them along the way but were not going to say a thing?" Garet looked a bit upset but Isaac just staird at him.  
  
"If I would of told you guys about it then what would you have done?" Isaac fixed his blue eyes on the man who had a quick response.  
  
"Stay in the town to make sure-.."  
  
"Everythings alright.." Garet looked a bit surprised. "If I would of told you then you would of chose to stay behind along with Jenna and waisted the chance to go and visit Ivan and then possibly nothing happen." Ivan glanced out among the open fields. "Not everything that happens can be stopped and some things are meant to happen."  
  
Garet gave him an odd but agreeing look and leaned back against the carriage and staird forward. "I see what your saying.. So I guess we will have to just rely on some good luck to keep anything from happening." Isaac nodded and watched as Jenna made her way back up glanceing at the two and without a word stepping into the carriage ans the two followed and the driver took his place up at the front and continued on.  
  
Issac remaind long in thought as they continued ahead knowing that luck may not help them out but they had seen no signs of any types of battles or struggles around the areah not even another person traveling but he also knew that it could mean a bad thing if anything and a possible warning to something about to happen but he knew if he kept worrying it would only cause more problems and if he was in that state and they were attacked he would not be in a good situation. I have to think clear and let it go for now and worry about whats ahead and not what could happen that has not even happend yet. It would be best if I tried to enjoy this trip... he smiled shortly I can see why Jenna was upset now.. I hope she will let it go before we arrive.  
  
***  
  
"Sir.. everything seems clear."  
  
A soldier stepped up to a man in a more formal type of uniform standing withing a small room withing a brick wall where the cross bridge was held who simply nodded and orderd the man to report back to his station. He reached down and grabbed a small writting tool and walked over to a paper that hung on the wall that had various writing and info on and went to write when suddently he heard a carriage pull up and looked out to inspect it noticing a two men in front that looked seemingly harmless.  
  
"Please show your ticket for clearance and allow the guards to check your carriage."  
  
A mid aged man reached over and handed him a ticket that the man examined and handed back to him and then nodded for the three guards standing near to check the carriage.  
  
"What the!?" one of the guards shouted as several men jumped out from the back all armed with weapons. "Theifs!!" the guard shouted and went to draw his sword but was stuck down before he could do anything. The man within the small room quickly turned for his weapon but the two men in front jumped off and went to go through the samm window areah as the man went to escaped but got nowhere as he ran into three more of them and was struck down as well leaving noone besides the theifs left in charge.  
  
"That was to easy sir." one of the younger black haird theifs came walking up to the middle aged man who stood fairly tall and well built who simply nodded.  
  
"Hide these bodys and get into your spots. Our next target is coming up shortly and I hear it's carrying three of those Adepts responsible for lighting the lighthouses so be on your guard and ready for a fight because they won't be pushovers." he slid back some of his brown hair and walked over into the small room and awaited their arrival as several other theifs took up postions in various hidden areahs as the carriage was moved off out the the way.  
  
***  
  
"Isaac.. the cross bridge is straight up ahead." Garet said as he began to clean things up a little. "They will inspect this stuff due to the receant laws set in place because of the thiefs so we might as well make it easier for them and get on our way much quicker."  
  
"The theifs.." Jenna started. "Everything I have heard about them must be true. This new group is casuing a lot of problems and has even cause this new rule to be set in place. I can only imagine their is some powerful Adepts behind this matter."  
  
Isaac nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. They have placed secrurity like this at every cross section and cross bridges and all require a check and a ticket to get through and most of the times a good explination depending on who the guards are."  
  
"We've reached the cross bridge." the driver said normally. "Please make everything back there easy to search."  
  
The three nodded and continued to clean up a little until the carriage came to a stop and then stepped out slowly awaiting for a guard to come around but there wasn't one.  
  
"Our destination is Vault due to the request of one of Hammet's servents. Feel free to check whatever you would like and have a nice day." the driver said giving the man odd glances.  
  
"A nice day.." the man from the room said with a small smile. "It has yet to be a nice day.. but it will soon." he quickly charged out. "We have them.. Surround and prepare to capture them!"  
  
"Damn..I figured something like this may have happend when I didn't see any guards." Isaac said drly and drew his sword as several men began to surround the three. "Someone take care of the driver and any others. I can handle these guys on my own." the confidence in his tone quickly told the others he was not out of his mind as both headed around toward the front of the carriage.  
  
Isaac waisted no time on cheap talk and stabbed his sword into the ground and extended both of his arms out as small pulses of power began to run through them and the ground around them began to shake violently almost as if it was an EarthQuake as the men began to stagger back a bit trying to keep their balance. Isaac quickly shifted both of his arms upwards a bit as a large force shot up through the ground scattering the men in differnt directions.  
  
He waisted no time and grabbed his sword and ran around to the front of the carriage where Garet and Jenna had fought up all of the theifs with the seemingly help of the Driver who seemed to be an Adept as well that sort of shocked Isaac.  
  
"Isaac.. good to see your alright. Is that all of them.?" Jenna asked with a small smile.  
  
"I think so.." Issac said blankly and looked around noticing how much of a pushover these guys were and how easy they got through them but something seemed wrong. It would of appeard they were waiting for us possibly.. but, why would they do that.. Well of course to rob us but the guy earilier knew us.. and if they knew we were Adepts they would not of attacked like that.. That means their is still an Adept around here.  
  
"Garet! Jenna! don't let your guard down just yet. Their is someone else around here.. an Adept." Isaac suddently got a bad feeling in his gut and turned to face a man slowly approaching them seemingly clapping with a grin on his face.  
  
"Very good. Just what I had expected of you Adepts who were responsible for lighting the light houses which is quite remarkable however, I would like to show you that your not the only skilled Adepts out here."  
  
The man's grin turned into more of a darkned expression as a distant but noticeable anger seemed to appear along with that as the man began to glow and his Psynergy seemed to grow in the process. Issac and the others watched in a bit of horror but not about to back off.  
  
"I have fought stronger Adepts than you before and have defeated them." Garet blurted out. "Why don't you quit with your little show and fight!"  
  
"hahah.. your a foolish boy for thinking I am as simple as one of them because I assure you I am not but of course to much talk never solves anything so I will show you!."  
  
Garet charged off at the brown haird man with his sword in hand at a quick pace before Isaac or Jenna could even try to warn him. This guy will not stand around a mock us like that! Garet told himself and leaped into the air bringing his sword doward clashing with the guys then pushed himself off to his feet and pointed his hand outward using his pysnergy creating a small flame sending it right at the man who merely defended it with his sword which seemed to absorb it and then turned around using the sword and sent the same attack Garet had just used strait back into him sending him to the ground rolling.  
  
"What the..?" Isaac said amazed. "How is that possible?..His sword absorbed that Garets attack then use it against him." Isaac tightned the grip on his sword looking ready to attack.  
  
"Don't be surprised young man. That was a simple technique because you see I can use my Pysnergy to use this sword as more than just a mere swinging weapon but to absorb a persons own pysnergy attacks and use them right back against them." he laughed. "Pysnergy can be used for far more greater things than just normal attacks and things that you have seen. You still have a lot to learn about these types of things. The world has changed a lot from what it ounce was and there are far more greater fighters now then you could of possibly suspected."  
  
"I know that." Jenna sighed. "Why use that power to harm and hurt people and steal while you could use it for good things." a worried expression came over her face as the man staird her directly in the eye with a small smirk.  
  
"You want to know why?." his face darkned. "Because helping everyone is not always the way to go when you don't get much back in return not even help yourself. Not everyone in this world is good like you nor do they want to be good. Everyone has their own reasons for why they do what they do it's something you have yet to understand."  
  
Garet pushed himself off the ground and faced the man. "Reguardless of your motives it will take a lot more then a mere attack to keep me down. Come on!"  
  
The man laughed. "Your really something else aren't you and as much as I would love to fight you any longer I am afraid doing that would upset my boss. I was sent here to only tell you this and let you know that not everything is as peaceful as it seems."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Isaac's fist tightned as the man shook his head.  
  
"It has something to do with everyone but my boss wanted me to let you know first. I am sure you remeber him yet I cannot reveal his idenity at the time you will soon find out. He also wants to send his reguards to you and a very specail one to Mia."  
  
Mia.. could it be Alex!?. Isaac knew that was not possible because he had seen Alex go down with the Volcano a few years back and he had never been seen from again. Issac figured he was surely dead along with everyone else besides Mia who refused to beleive it and always said she somehow knew he was still alive. Why would he be back now trying to cause more problems and working with theifs....Mia.. we have to get to Mia.. he might be trying to harm her but she is a ways off in the Mercury Lighthouse but we have to warn her no matter what. If this is truly Alex that is running this.. then that can only mean a lot of problems that lie ahead.  
  
"I will take my leave of you now. We will meet again." he turned to Garet. "I can assure you to that this fight will be continued another day. Be ready because I will!."  
  
A light shot up around him and the man vanished within thin air without a single trace leaving the four of them standing there nearly speechless at what had just transpired and more then that worried about what may happen and if it was Alex he was talking about.  
  
"We." Isaac broke the silence. "We have to get to the Mercury Lighthouse where Mia is. I am quite sure something may happen there but first we must get to Vault and tell Ivan of these things. I am afraid any vacation or visiting we had planned will not take place for quite sometime if this transpires into a lot more than it already is."  
  
Isaac turned back and faced the direction in where Vale was. I only hope he does not show up there anytime soon because he could easily destroy it. It seems as if an entire new threat has now struck this world and we seem to be cought up smack dab in the middle of it again just as beore.. I only hope we can succeed. I hope we come across Felix again sometime soon because we are going to be needing all of the help we can possibly have. 


	5. Chapter 4: Traveler and HistoryPT1

Author Note: Thanks for the review Rain Child it's greatly appreciated. Another thing is I have yet to beat the first Golden Sun and yet to even play The Lost Age however, I have done as much as reading on the two as possible so this will make more sence. Again I am sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes but I have explained why.  
  
Also I wanted to bring this character in to get something else going on and to explain why Sol Sanctum and the Elemental Stars have returned(in my story) so things will be a little more clear and this will more then likely be a three part version of just a lot of history and some other events happening in Vale with Ridein and some others. Sorr y the chapters short as well but I plan to work on more quickly and make them more intresting.  
  
"-" =Person's thoughts  
  
Golden Sun: Elemental Arts Takio Shinoshi takio_shinoshi@yahoo.com  
  
Golden Sun:  
Elemental Arts  
Chapter 4: Traveler and History(PT.1)  
  
Vale was up and lively as usual as people continued on their daily routines as guards continued to patrol daily and the sun continued to shine brightly as the morning began to turn to midday and a few clouds graced across the sky above with a small breeze keeping a cool air ran through the trees and into the town as a man dressed in red with nearly matching hair and a cape with twin swords strapped around him and a medium sized bag stepped into the entrance of the town and looked around.  
  
"So this is Vale...I would of figured something much larger considering what is here but oh well can't be picky. I should of expected a place with a lot of secrets to be somewhere like this."  
  
He laid his bag down for a short second and peered around as two guards in silver armor walked over to him. "Sir may we see some idenfication and inspect your baggage." The man nodded with a short smile and gladly handed the guard his identification ticket and motioned for them to check his baggage as both seemed to notice the two swords strapped around him but did not mention anything about them even though it seemed they might of said something to him about it.  
  
"You are clear to enter." the taller guard said handing the man back his ticket. "As a traveler I will fore warn you that an attack by theifs can happen at anytime here however, do keep it secret because a panic is the last thing we need."  
  
The young red haird man rubbed his chin. "Why tell me this.?" he asked curiously fixing his eyes on the man.  
  
The guard shook his head. "We have orders to give warning to any travelers that enter this town and we must warn that giving warning to the people will be considerd as a threat and you can be placed under arrest for it. The young traveler nodded. "Please do accept these terms and try to cause no trouble and do know this is all being done for these people's safety."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about." he shook his head. "I perfectly understand. I will only be here for a short time.. I am just coming to learn about this town. You see I travel place to place and learn more to exapand my horizions on things."  
  
The guard nodded. "Ah yes.. we get a lot of guys like you around here lately. Most come in and stay a few days then head back out on their journey and we ussualy offer some assistance in so they can reach their destination without fear of being attacked by theifs." he pointed at the man's swords. "Though it looks you won't need any protection."  
  
The red haird traveler nodded. "That would be correct sir. I am highly trained as well and could hold off a good number of theifs on my own. So if anything happens while I am around I will be sure to help out to the best of my abilitys."  
  
A short grin rose on his face as the guard shook his head. "Thats great to hear we don't often have a lot of help around here and since Isaac and the others left that has sort of cause a problem but I am sure with your help it would be better. May I ask your name.?"  
  
"Ridein."  
  
"Well Ridein I will expect some good things from you if their is an attack while you are around. May you learn what you need and have a nice journey."  
  
Ridein watched as both guards walked off with a short smile on his face and then turned to face Sol Sanctum which was a legend in itself as it also held the power of the Elemental Stars that had brought it back when it went into the ground taking Vale with it but the villagers had managed to escape and survive however, it's said Alex had went down with it after seemingly obtaining the power of Alchemy from what he had known but Alex had never been seen again since then.  
  
His sister Menardi had seeked the power from within but had failed to obtain it and was killed by Isaac who had lived in this village as a normal boy and had managed to keep the Mars Elemental Star and stop their plans and after that his sister Karst had went to get revenge and was also failed in the process however, Ridein was not raised the same way they were. They had both been brought up as warriors like him but misdirected and evil and power hungry as well it seemed.  
  
Ridein on the other hand has been brought up knowing truth and justice and right from wrong. He spent his time training to become a strong warrior and seeking knowlege and justice among the world unlike his two sisters which had sadly paid for their crimes and even though he wasn't happy about it he did not blame Isaac or othe others for it and knew thats what they had to do to keep the world from being destroyed and at times he almost wanted to thank him for that. His sisters had been giving him a bad name all his life by the way they acted and what they did and people saw him as a young evil man because of them and never tried to look past that and see what he was actually trying to do.  
  
However, he had not came to Vale for locate Isaac because he really didn't care to meet him and would of rather remaind unknown to him and other people. He had come to learn how Sol Sanctum had returned and how it still held the Elemental Stars locked away within and he didn't know how long that would take him but he figured that their was someone wise enouf around here that knew some things into it and that might of been trying to figure it out as well.  
  
"This town is not what I expected.. I would of thought of either a large busy one or a small quiet one but this is just right in between." he said to himself camnly as he gatherd his bag and made his way to a local inn past several people who didn't seemed to even glance at him twice while others staird probaly thinking he was a theif and would not buy that he was just a mere traveler seeking to learn more. He opponed the door and pushed through into the main room up to the desk.  
  
"Welcome to the Vale Inn. May I help you?." the young girl said with a short smiled as Ridein returned it.  
  
"Yes I would like to reserve a room for the remainder of the time I am here." he said as a formal as he could hoping they would be able to do that and that the girl might even notice his formelness because she was pretty damn cute to him.  
  
"No problem sir." she handed him a key. "Room number 3 and the fee is twenty-five coins a night. I hope you enjoy your stay." she said with a sweet smile that tempted him to stay and talk but he didn't have to much time for that.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled at her then walked on past through the corridoor lined with several differnt paintings and then down the small walkway until he came across his room and opponed the door and walked in. A table set nicely up against a wall with a single chair as an open window with a curtain left a clear view of the Volcano while a neatly made bed made out of dark wood with comfortable looking sheets and blankets neatly placed on it sit in the corner with a small table next to it along with a small lamp and matches.  
  
Ridein tossed aside his bag and walked over and sit down on the bed relaxing a bit and enjoying a cool breeze that swept through the room from the window and looked over at the Volcano knowing he would need to find a way to get up there and search more and wonderd if the guards would permit but even if they didn't he would just sneak up through the woods which was something he was good at.  
  
-I can't sit around here forever.. I need to get looking right away. I am quite sure their is someone around here that knows a thing or two.- he thought to himself and stood up and walked over to the window and glanced out fixing his eyes right on the Volcano knowing he would see what was inside and learn whatever happend for now but he also knew he would need a little rest before he decided to go searching even htough he didn't want to it would be had if he couldn't think straight because he was to tired to do anything.  
  
His feet carried him over to the bed and he fell down on it and looked up at the celing hoping he would learn a lot more and soon because he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen sometime soon and even with everything he had read about Sol Sanctum it had never went into the ground before and rose up again. Their had been other Golden Ages and the power of Alchemy had been unlocked but it just didn't seem to add up. If Alex had really gotten that power then he should still be alive but why had the power seemingly returned or even had it or was it just restored and the power still within someone which was maybe Alex but maybe someone else who had no clue of it but for now he would just get some rest and worry about it later.  
  
-I think I have plenty of time here to learn but then again time comes and goes pretty quickly and if I don't take this to seriously and work quickly I may not have time to do anything at all.-  
  
His thoughts ran through his head as his eyes closed and slowly faded off to sleep knowing that he would have to work quickly and that if someone got within his way they would have to be a lot stronger than both of his sisters because his power was beyond both of their's. 


End file.
